The Thorn Of A Rose
by LunaBeth203
Summary: How will Ron accept his baby daughter falling in love with his arch-enemies son? Along with the helpof some blackmail and a certain Slytherin, Rose is sure he will come around to the idea.


"But, Daddy, he isn't who you think he is." Rose pleaded.

"He is Scorpius ferret-boy Malfoy!" Ron shouted at his daughter, his ears slowly going red.

"And he is more of a man that you will ever be!" Rose shouted, Ron looked startled.

"Excuse me?" He asked, the sarcasm thick in his voice.

"You are a great immature child! You can't accept that people change, can you! You can't accept that people aren't miniature versions of their father! You are just like Snape!" Rose spat, referring to the Snape her father told her of, the grouchy dungeon bat, not the hero Uncle Harry name his child after.

"Rose Ginevra Weasley! How dare you?" Ron yelled over her.

"How dare I? How dare you? How dare you make assumptions about Scorpius, you know nothing about him! You are as bad as Death Eaters! You are so prejudges against him because he is a Malfoy, the same way people were prejudices against Mum because she is a Muggle-born. Why can't you just accept it?" Rose could feel hot tears making her blazing eyes glassy, but she just wiped them away. "You say you want me to be happy," her tone was calm now - calm yet deadly.

"Of course Rosie, but darling, there are so many other boys out there-"

"Like there were so many girls for you Dad? If you didn't have mum it wouldn't matter, you could have just gone with Lavender. Yes I know about her, I think I know a lot more about her than Mum does so watch your step." Ron looked stunned at this,

"Young Lady we do not use black mail in this house." His voice rising to a shout again.

"Watch me." Rose threatened, stalking out of the room.

"No, Rosie, wait!" Ron called after her. Rose gave a lingering sigh before turning slowly, her hand still on the doorknob.

"Yes...Father?" She asked dramatically.

"What does Ferret think of this?" Ron questioned. Waving his hands to try and explain 'this'.

"Mr. Malfoy, approves. So much so, he said I am allowed to go to the Manor whenever I wish." Rose said definitely holding her head high.

"Well tell, Fe- I mean Scorpius, he is allowed to visit here when ever he wishes and he will be more than welcome." Ron spluttered, trying to keep the angry out of his voice.

"Thank you Daddy!" Rose squealed. And after giving Ron a soft kiss on his cheek she ran out of the room.

"Smooth Ronald." Hermione stood in the doorway, one eyebrow raised.

"What?" He queried, in complete confusion.

"There's no tricking you is there?" She chuckled as Ron puffed his chest out proudly.

_Dear Scorp,_

_It worked, his exact words were "Well tell, Fe- I mean Scorpius, he is allowed to visit here when ever he wishes and he will be more than welcome." I knew you were a Slytherin for a reason. How did it go with you? Did it work?_

_Love_

_Rosie. xxx_

Rose laughed to herself quietly before sending the letter to Scorpius.

It was hardly half an hour later when she received his reply.

_Dear Rosie,_

_My dearest, I knew you would come to terms with your inner Slytherin. My Father was as quick as a curse to allow you to the Manor. It was quite funny actually, so how would you feel about coming over tomorrow Rosie? I am sure Father would agree._

_Love_

_Scorp. xxx_

"Dad!" Rose yelled down the stairs.

"Shut up! I'm trying to do my homework!" Hugo, Rose's fifteen year old brother, shouted back at her.

"Nerd." Rose scoffed half-heartedly at her Ravenclaw brother. She ruffled his hair fondly, he grinned despite his angry protests.

"Get off, sis. Is everything OK between you and Dad now? I heard you shouting about Scorpius." His voice changed to worry.

"Yeah, little bro, everything's fine. You forgot Scorp's a Slytherin." She beamed at him before bouncing down the stairs.

"Mmm hmm?" He mumbled, his mouth full of food. Rose rolled her eyes,

"You are so embarrassing." Ron chocked down his food.

"Sorry angel, what do you want?"

"Am I allowed to go to Scorpius' house tomorrow?

"Excuse me?" Ron snorted.

"I want to go to Scorpius' Manor." Rose stated simply.

"But- I said he could come here." Ron looked flustered.

"So I cant go." Rose gave an exaggerated look of disappointment. "Don't worry," she sighed "I will see him back at school, it's only in September."

"No, no, no. Invite him here, I don't want you to there until I have met him." Ron decided with an authoritative nod.

"Thank you." She cried, throwing her arms around her father.

"S'alright." Came Ron's muffled reply.

_Scorp,_

_My Dad said YOU HAVE to come HERE first. He says he wants to meet you._

_Love_

_Rosie. xxx_

{~~*~~*~~}

"Hello, sir, I am Scorpius Malfoy. I believe you have met my father." Ron's jaw clenched as he looked at the couple in the doorway, ones eyes wide with warm and love, the other squinted with cold hatred.

Hermione appeared at Ron's side.

"Hello Scorpius, it is a pleasure to finally meeting you." She smiled with welcome.

~Later That Night~

"She blackmailed me!" Ron shouted, after hours of pondering he had finally come to that realisation.

"Yes dear, she's becoming more Slytherin everyday." Hermione placed a comforting hand on Ron's arm.

"Not on my watch she isn't." He grumbled.


End file.
